


William's Summer Vacation

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, olicityhiatisfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Felicity gives a website to Oliver giving him ideas on father/son activities for the summer.





	William's Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Week#1 of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon!  
> prompt: Summer Vacation

Starting Summer Vacation Oliver wanted to get to know his son. It has been an exhausting spring with what Prometheus and crew had brought to his team and himself. Having a long conversation with Felicity and then including Samantha to their plans. Oliver was able to breathe a sigh of relief that least everyone was on the same page. All he needed was to ask William if he wanted to hang with him throughout the summer.

With Samantha and William looking out the balcony of the loft, Oliver was finishing up dinner while Felicity set the settings on the table. She has been cheering him on which he appreciates. God he loves her and the fact they she turned the tables and asked him to marry her shortly after their reunion in Lian Yu. He has been on cloud nine for days.

Felicity had her tablet on the counter ready for Oliver to suggest as many as these with William in the coming weeks before they would head back to where Samantha’s parents lived. She figured after this ordeal she wanted to be with her own family and William was moving with her.

“William” Oliver called out as both he and his mother walked back indoors. William came to a halt and took the tablet his dad was offering. Looking down at it he smiled but then grimaced and said, “Nothing to do with stuff like this.” He pointed and Oliver noted that Outdoor activities like camping; fishing and forest like adventures were a no go.

Looking down he read the article that Felicity flagged for him.

 

Top 10: Father-Son Activities: **10 Activities That Will Bring You Closer To Dad Than Ever Before**

_Even if you’re lucky enough to live with your son full-time, it’s always a challenge to find enough time to devote to him. The father-son activities we’ve put together fit a number of criteria: They are reasonably simple and inexpensive, and they provide mutual benefit and enjoyment. Above all, each father-son_ activity works well as a platform for instilling your values and teaching lessons to your son. Sometimes, the message is subtle, but that’s often how a lasting impression is made.

_If one of these father-son activities sticks and you both enjoy doing it, make it a tradition._

_Without further ado, here are our Top 10: Father-Son Activities._

 A few already were not happening so he crossed them out:

  1. ~~Camping~~
  2. ~~Fishing or hunting~~



 

  1. Gaming



_You might usually try to get your son away from the Xbox as much as possible, but if he enjoys it and plays games appropriate for his age and maturity level, moderate gaming gives you an opportunity to share in an activity he already loves. Anyway, video games are like breasts: They’re meant for kids, but grown-ups like them too. Plus, playing with your son is a good way to monitor the games he plays and control the amount of time he spends on them. When you’re in the game with him, you can keep your hand-eye coordination sharp while teaching him how to play fair._

So they were going to go down the list and at number 10. Felicity made popcorn she was so going to enjoy this video game competition between Oliver “games are a waste of time” and ‘game master’ Bill.

“What was that?” Oliver questioned making a peculiar face.

“That dad was you face being zapped by that ugly alien dude.” He laughed happily as his father squirmed.

Felicity took out her camera as the boys were oblivious to the outside world and took some photos.

“Dad, you got to stop dying. These aliens aren’t going to be defeated otherwise.”

“Stop whining. What does this one button do on the controller again?” Oliver losing focus as he kept struggling to get the right functions in. Felicity slide by his side and pecked his cheek. While William was on the rug staring at the large screen pressing buttons a mile a minute.

“You’re doing great honey.” She whispered into his ear. He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. He was doing horrible against the alien invasion. He slid the control into her hands and nodded to the TV. He asked for help with a silent ‘help’ and Felicity took the controller and partially paying attention started to kick the attackers. Oliver brought her into his arms as he watched two people he loved very much take down virtual rogues.

“Dad, awesome you just…” William said excitedly until he saw who was playing. A big grin crossed his face and he went for a fist bump and Felicity happily returned. “Now let’s take them down.”

 

  1. Sporting events



_It may be one of the most popular father-son activities, but it’s also where a lot of guys sap the quality out of the experience. How many times have you gone to a sporting event only to have it tainted by a rude, drunk guy? It’s embarrassing to even be in his section. But here’s your chance to be a bigger man than the obnoxious drunk guy. Remember: You have to set the example of enthusiasm and team spirit without poor sportsmanship. It also helps to be in a kid-friendly atmosphere, so check out a college or amateur game. If they don’t offer free admission, it’s usually low-dough. You’ll probably be closer to the action too._

As mayor Oliver is asked to attend functions all over the city and even within the state. He usually passes due to his night time activities but he has been looking forward to a wrestling match and with William and Dig by his side he was sure they would have a good time.

“Can’t believe Felicity and Lyla turned this opportunity down.” William says as he shakes his head.

Oliver and John give each other knowing glances. John knows of Oliver discomfort in watching Felicity ogle other half naked men while they work out and Oliver knows that John dislikes that Lyla breaks down each performance as to worthy or unworthy combatants. They want to enjoy the flashy sport as it is meant to be enjoyed.

So a little more than half way through the show the rowdy guys a few seats down start chanting for Diamondust to finally pick his competitor for the fanfest show coming up.

Diamondust nods and starts spewing out comical wording of who he picks will get their ass handed to them. Noticing a famous face of Oliver Queen he starts to target the well-known man who is now mayor of Star City.

Oliver Queen’s love life becomes front and center as Diamondust targets it with a fever. John knows that it could get out of hand fast and whispers, “We can head out.”

“No.” Oliver says under his breath. Though he sandwiches William between Dig and himself. When Felicity Smoak’s name is ushered from the man in the ring Oliver reacts by balling his fists yet makes no move. The men a few rows back start chanting inappropriate Smoak references Diamandust calls out to Oliver, “Felicity who? I don’t think she’s relevant. Isn’t she last year’s model?”

 

Getting a ding on her tablet that both her name and Oliver’s were in the news she turned the news station on while waiting on Oliver and William to come home and saw Oliver run into the ring in one impressive jump and accept the challenge spitting out her drink. “What the hell.”

 

  1. Bicycling



_Whether it’s on a road bike, mountain bike or hybrid, bicycling is great exercise for both of you. It’s relaxing to hit a bike trail away from traffic and you can bond with your son as you take in the scenery. It can be habit-forming too. If your son takes a real interest in it, he just might continue biking into adulthood, and that’s a healthy habit you can be proud to have helped foster._

William already enjoyed biking so taking a stroll Sunday morning with his dad was no problem that was until some ladies seem to follow them around. One thing he noticed that hanging with either his father or soon to be step-mother there was no privacy.

Stopping at their tracks while in the park as kids were running across the bike path some of the bicyclists started a conversation with his dad. 

“Mr. Mayor, I love your incentive on the new bike paths across the city.” Blonde 1 stated.

“Are we going to see you biking more? Maybe join a team?” Blonde 2 asked.

His dad replied nicely and the ladies plus some new ones to the conversation kept him occupied and William getting bored of this asked his dad, “Dad, the path is free again can we go now?”

Oliver looked at his son than at the small gathering crowd and made his apologies as he took back to cycling with his son.

“That happens a lot huh?” William asked at a crossing. His dad just shrugged being in public this sort of thing happened it was his normal William really didn’t like it.

 

  1. Cooking



_Your son should know there’s more to life than microwave burritos. If prefab food is the extent of your own culinary skills, it’s never too late to right the course. You can experiment and learn together. Cooking a meal — a real meal — is something that’s actually fun if you’re patient and willing to practice a little. Your son will soon realize that great-tasting meals are possible with healthy ingredients. This is another habit he can develop further as he matures; everyone knows women dig guys who can cook._

Walking in to the loft and seeing your son and the love of your life sitting at the counter waiting for the microwave ding made him shake his head. They loved those gross chicken nuggets.

“I can whip something up that be even taster?” Oliver pronounced as he walked towards them. “Come on Will, its next on our list of activities.”

“But… I like chicken nuggets.” He looked at his dad than back to Felicity. “It tastes good.” Felicity overwhelming nodded in agreement.

“How about dinner we make up a dish I’ve been meaning to try?” Oliver standing before them and the microwave as William nodded and got excited when the microwave finished cooking his lunch. Both he and Felicity happily took the tray as Oliver trying to show disgust in this duos excitement.

After the day’s activities William was in the kitchen with his dad. One thing he noticed is that his dad really enjoyed cooking it mellowed him out. He has been a very overprotective dad. Guess being the Green Arrow slash mayor kind of made his dad intense.

“So William, add those two ingredients in the pan as I stir this mixture then after I’ll cut some more vegetables and you can mix in the broth.” Oliver instructed.

“Dad, you forgot to get this ingredient.” William pointed out.

“Ah, no I didn’t forget, Felicity allergic to nuts.” As Oliver looks at the recipe over his son’s shoulder.

“Now it makes sense.”

“What?” Oliver looks at his boy.

“None of the cupboards holds peanut butter.”

“You never asked.”

William shrugged then answered, “I’d go home and mom had peanut crackers waiting for me.”

“Oh, well for Felicity’s sake there is nothing here that could hurt her.”

“That makes sense.” He shakes his head and adds an afterthought, “She can’t get hurt.”

They worked well and the little convo they had going on was well worth this father-son activity.

 

  1. Working around the house



_We’re not suggesting you dole out chores to your son while you crash on the couch. Instead, you have to work together. Show him how things work around the house, as well as how they’re maintained and repaired. You’ll obviously do most of the work, but let him watch while you explain the process. He’ll respect you for being able to solve problems, and you’ll lay the foundation for him to do the same. By the time he’s old enough to take on light tasks by himself, he’ll have learned the responsibility and value of maintaining his home._

“Oh frack” Felicity mumbled as she glanced at the broken disposal.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he headed her way.

“I think it’s stuck again?”

William put down his comic book as he was absently reading upside down on the sofa nearest the window.

“Dad, can I help. Isn’t it the next thing on the list?”

Oliver looked at his boy and nodded. “Okay Will we’ll be fixing this shortly.” Felicity was about to interrupt not like she can’t fix it herself but looking at her boys she just thanks them and lets them do their thing.

“Okie dokie.” As William puts down the comic and waits to be of any use.

His dad shows him where the circuit breaker is for this and shuts it while giving him a small lecture about safety. They go through many steps from using the reset to forcing it back and forth in both directions a few times to free the impellers. They finally get it working and high five each other.

 

  1. Automotive maintenance



_Here’s a lost art that deserves a big revival. You’ve seen features on AskMen about reclaiming your manhood, right? Here’s a perfect example: There’s nothing manly about another guy changing your oil. It’s downright emasculating, in fact. Remember when you were a kid and you helped your dad with the family car, most likely holding the flashlight and handing him tools?_

_OK, forget how funny it was to hear him smack his knuckles and utter half a curse before censoring himself and whipping the tool aside. Teaching your son the basics of automotive care is valuable on many levels. First, he probably digs cars anyway, so it’ll be an easy way to bond. Second, when he gets his own wheels, he’ll already know the basics of car care and the consequences if he doesn’t perform maintenance._

His dad won’t let him ride on his bike yet but at least he gets to help his dad maintain it. Being on the list and all. His dad hands him a checklist:

A motorcycle requires a lot of maintenance. …

Keep It Clean. …

Change The Oil. …

Check The Chain. …

Give Your Tires Lots of Love. …

Check Those Cables. …

Hardware Maintenance is Important. …

Taking Care of the Battery.

 

Motorcycles are different from automobiles because you only have two wheels to take you down the road, and one loose bolt on a bike can mean the difference between an enjoyable ride or an incident.

They clean the Ducati and inspect the bike which already had an oil change recently so Oliver shows him some chains as he lubricates them.  They go down the list as Oliver then surprises William with a helmet and gives his son his first motorcycle ride.

 

  1. Playing with radio-controlled vehicles



_Here’s an underrated activity that has an almost cult-like following. If you haven’t considered a radio-controlled car, plane or boat, give one a go. You’ll probably find it easy to pick up and tough to stop — it can be really addictive. Meanwhile, your son’s hand-eye coordination will be tested and improved while he practices teamwork and good sportsmanship around you and other RC hobbyists. Some of the most basic RC toys are really inexpensive and will give your son a fun introduction to the pastime. As he grows, the vehicles can grow with him, getting more challenging along the way._

Felicity comes home with a grin happy Curtis holding a box.

Oliver has already sprung from the sofa to meet with his girl while William gets up slowly and heads to give Felicity a hug. They have missed their girl while she was away for hours leaving them to watch TV or really let his dad catch up on some work.

“So what’s in the box?”

“So glad you asked.” Says Curtis as he gives the boy the box.

“It’s not his birthday.” Oliver automatically replied he didn’t want to spoil his son. Both Felicity and Curtis rolled their eyes.

“Oh wow.” William said animatedly. “It a…”

“Radio-controlled vehicle.” Oliver finished looking at Felicity.

Felicity smiled as she explained, “The reason why I asked you not to shop for one of these is well when you started this list I already asked Curtis to help me build a one of a kind bad ass RC toy.”

“Oh she did more than that, she has both of you enrolled in a competition tomorrow” Curtis smirked.

Oliver looked at her surprised is that why she blocked his calendar for tomorrow telling him it was a family day?

The trophy on the mantle proudly displays first place.

 

  1. Playing sports



_You could bore your son to death with pointless, embellished ramblings about your glory days or you could shake off the rust and show him by doing it yourself. The lessons he’ll learn include sportsmanship, coordination, discipline, and teamwork. It’ll all be lost on him, however, if you don’t set the standard yourself. It’s not about winning or losing for either of you; it’s about teaching the aforementioned skills while getting some exercise. Let your son have a say in which sport you choose to play. Forcing one on him will result in diminished returns; he won’t enjoy it as much and he’ll get less out of the whole experience._

Grabbing the soccer ball Oliver headed back to the field. His friends and family all here to play ball. It was a beautiful day and enjoying every moment with people he cared about was the best feeling in the world.

William looked at his dad and smiled the huge grin on his father’s face as he tormented well really taunted some of his closest friends was great to see. Hearing stories about how serious his dad was and how over the years his dad started to live again. He was blessed to have this family. Really blessed.

 

And there it is… Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Article used is in Italics:  
> http://www.askmen.com/top_10/entertainment/top-10-father-son-activities.html


End file.
